Stay away from me!
by not in this world
Summary: Kai is a loner, but now facing a huge trouble in his life. Can an old friend from his childhood and maybe the other bladers help him out of it? yaoi, mary sue, and OC invovled. WILL BE EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**I've had enough of the Mary sue fan fics!**

**Their names are always so long and hard to pronounce, their description sounds like some kind of rainbow colored monster, thinks they're the best, always describe as the richest and most beautiful ones on earth…I can go on forever!**

**this is a story I create to let out some stress. Yaoi is the worst thing that can happen to a mary sue(evil laugh~).**

**IF YOU ARE A MARY SUE LOVER THAN PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. IF YOU AGREE WITH ME THEN PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR VERSION OF A MARY SUE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kai stare unblieveblely at the girl in the front of the class room. Can someone tell him what the heck is going on in here?

**Back to five minutes ago**

For starters, Kai had never been a big fan of school. Who is? He was sick of the girls coming after him for photos and autographs, tired of the usual boring classes, and the presence of so many people.

It had started out as any other usual boring day for him. He got to school just minutes before the bell and sat at his usual spot. The corner seat in the last row that's closest to the window. (The best for a quick escape and spacing out)

"Today we have a new classmate." The teacher, announced. "Her name is…um…um…"

He didn't care much about the other people so he focus more on his Ipod, it was only by the time the chatter stop and a mysterious air fill the room he turned his head and saw….a rainbow colored human figure?

The girl's shoulder-length pink hair is slightly curled with strikes of red and blue, thick eyelashes, strange purple eyes, rose pink lips, perfect figure and snowy white skin. You'd think she look beautiful right? By the way everyone is looking at her, yes.

By Kai? She looks like all the makeup in the world just vomit on her. He can smell her perfume all the way from here. And seriously, pink hair with red and blue?

"I'm Yagami • Jaslisa •Q • Mary • Sue •Icilia." She smiled and said in a tone that sent chills down Kai's spine. What kind of name is that? He turns away from the horrible sight before him and tried to shake away the nasty feeling.

"Ahh! She's that world class singer Majina and the rich Yagami coraporation CEO's daughter." Someone said. "I heard that her IQ is over 500! And so beautiful too!"

"Oh~ I'm so famous even you people know me~" She smiles and five color sakura flowers flow in the air.

Where the heck did those flowers came from? And he never knew that the gardeners have to paint sakura petals into rainbow colors. Oh, it's missing two colors….

The whole class burst into an exciting chatter and there are heart flying everywhere. It made Kai sick, he should have skip school today.

"Hello, Kai-kun, nice to meet you." The same over-sweet and bone chilling tone sounds before him. KAI-KUN? Who the hell does she think she is? Kai scowled and look away from the overly colorful girl.

She turned and points at the sit next to Kai's. "I want to sit here."

"Psssf."The guy spilled his water all over the colorful girl. What a waste of water….

"AHHHHH!" She screamed with such class-shattering pitch. "How can you spill water on my designer clothes!"

"Sorry, next time I'll spill coffee instead." The guy said all so familiarly. Kai was wondering where he had heard that voice before.

"My clothes is made of real silk and real lace! It's not for you to spill water on!" She yelled.

"Sure, my mom has real silk pajamas too. Oh, and like I said, I'll spill coffee next time, or do you like soft drinks better?" The guy smiled. "Can you tell me about your home land? What's Mars like? Or are you from another planet? With a name like that you must be."

Kai was agreeing with every word the guy was saying and enjoying the show. On the other hand he still haven't figure out who the guy is. He is a pretty average looking guy. No one will really notice him unless he talks, the kind that blends into the crowd perfectly. Probably an easy target for bullying too, with his huge black glasses.

In the end, she got the sit in front of the guy. Kai has to sit there with a pair of strange purple eyes staring at him. He was going to bolt the second the bell rings and skip school for the rest of the day.

He was quick, but the Mary Sue was even quicker.

"Kai-kun, will you be my boyfriend?" She asked.

He was about to shave this annoy thing away when an arm hook around his neck. "Sorry, no can do."

"Why are you interfering? Oh! I know you must like me too, everyone does!" She said with a dreamy expression. "But my heart belongs to Kai-kun~ My beauty is such a problem, who can blame me for being a descendent of an angel~ "

The guy smiled at her. "Yeah, if everyone has that kind of horrible taste that sees shit as princess. Then everyone loves you. You are an angel, one that landed to earth with their face that is. Remember to go see a metal doctor about your paranoia problem."

Then they bolt out of the room to the roof. The guy locks the door and smiled as he dodges one of Kai's elbow strikes.

"Hey, is that how you treat someone that just saved you?" He fall to the ground and asks.

"Who are you?" Kai asked coldly, he didn't know who this guy is. Even if he just saved him, he didn't ask for help, what's this guy planning?

"Can't remember me? How heartless of you~" He mimicked the Mary Sue's tone as he took off his glasses and ruffled his hair. "How's this? Long time no see, Kai."

"Czar?" He stares at the transformation of the guy. Without the huge glasses, his sharp deep blue eyes shows hints of wildness, hard features and with his hair all messed up he looks like one of those super models or TV stars.

The important thing is this is the same guy that was with him when he was in the institute. They used to sneak out and pull pranks on people all the time. They distant themselves to others they laughed and fight and sacrificed for each other. From a point Czar is the first friend he ever had.

"Kai-kun~ Where are you? Kai-kun!" The bone-chilling shriek of the Mary Sue sounds from the door way. They both shuddered.

"Hey, want to skip?" Czar asked as he climbs across the metal bars. "Or stay if you like. I'm out of here. "

Kai glance at the door way then turned back. " Get going, you have a lot to explain."

"Don't worry, we've got the whole day for me to do that!"

* * *

**First of all I AM writing a story here.**

**I updated slow **

**hate my story? There's a lovely "x" on the tab, click it, and you don't have to read it anymore! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Explain." Kai demand darkly. They have been going around the whole town for half of the day and he still haven't got any explanation at all!

He was dragged around to one place after another. From video game stores, beyblade shops, sports shop, down to mall, bookstore, they've all been there.

"_Sight seeing." Czar had said._

Screw him with the sight seeing! He wants answers right now! The guy had disappear for almost 7 years without saying goodbye and now he shows up without warning again and drags him out for sight seeing?

On the other hand he's glad Cazr hadn't change at all. The guy still so cheerful, so cynical, and **such a jerk!**

He already bargained 12 stores, almost causing the clerks to cry. Prank 10 delinquents on the street, Czar enjoys watching them being confused and angry. And so on….

"Alright, here's the deal." He said with his mouth full of food. "I left for some unfinished business at home."

Kai waited, if you force Czar you'd just get riddles or nonsense that cause you headaches. He'll only talk when he felt like it. He remembers, Czar's family has even more trouble than his own. With a dad that has more than 3 wives and about 5 to 7 kids…

"So, now that is done I got information of you and come to see you. " A huge smirk appear on his face.

"As a classmate that no one ever notice?" Kai feel like throwing his drink at the guy and whip that smirk off his face.

"It's no fun to just show up and say hi." He merely shrugs. Then the familiar glint of evilness flashs across him eyes. "Beside I find our new classmate really…entertaining."

"Shot up about that annoy, over-colored, brainless thing." Kai rolled his eyes. "Just thinking about her makes me want to puke."

"Why not have some fun with her?" Czar smiled. "She is a princess that thinks everyone loves her and every guy will fall for her. It'll be fun. "

"You are a real jerk, you know." Knowing Czar, when he decides on something he'd never change his mind. "Just don't drag me into it."

He just returned a wicked smile.

The next day Kai had no intention of going to school but he got a text from Czar that made him change his mind.

What he saw as he open the door made him slam it shot and broke into a run. He didn't went far, considering Czar was already standing by the stairs.

"You planed this didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes at the nerdy kid before him. Of course Czar was already in disguise and he planned that…that…that ridiculous theme in the classroom!

The other just eyed him innocencely. "It'll be fun, Kai-kun~"

Grumbling darkly, he fallow the other back into the classroom. In huge letters"** Yagami • Jaslisa •Q • Mary • Sue •Icilia personal presentation block"**

"I am a sinful woman." She said sadly, her eyes fixed on Kai.

Yes, coming outside to scare people is your biggest sin. Kai thought, purposely stepping over Czars' foot as he went to his sit.

"God gave me such cursed beauty, it is such a pain~" She flips her pink hair, oh, she add more color….Did buckets of paint fall on her or something?

"By age 10 I've studied at all the famous universities." Did she went to a different one every day?

"There is day and night because the sun and moon both need to witness my beauty." Seriously! How much more impossible can you get!

"I am to marry the greatest guy. Kai-kun~ I'll be your wife in the future! We should get to know each other more!" She gave him her winning smile. Kai just want to throw up…Shit! Her smile is even more scary than a horror movie!

"No." Kai said coldly. On the inside he was swearing and beating the crap out of Czar already. That jerk, he told him not to get him involved!

"Why not? We are soul mates! It's destiny!" She took a step forward, only to intentionly trip and fall forward. Of course she mean to fall into Kai's lap, but with Czar around, her plan is doomed to fall.

He kicks the empty sit before him sideways, landing right in her path which made her crash towards the floor. She shrieks as her face hits the cold floor. For a whole minute the world is such a peaceful and quiet place.

Kai sighed and glares at Czar.

"Help me up!" The Mary Sue said. What she didn't notice is that her fall had flip her skirt up. She quickly cover it up and blushed. "Don't look!"

I feel like I'm blind… Kai covered his eyes, CZAR, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!

"Um…as I was saying Kai-kun, in order to get to know you better I joined the BBA! I'll be your new assistant!" She smiled.

Wait…WHAT!

Kai look at Czar, he seems to be in shock too. Then the usual smirk return to his face and that can't be a good sign, EVER!

Someone, please get this Mary Sue out of his life!


	4. Chapter 4

Kai is seriously pissed off right now. He just got a call from the BBA and is suppose to bring that annoying Mary Sue to the headquarters.

On the way there she kept on talking and talking which made him want to punch her. If she wasn't a girl he would have done that a long time ago!

When they got there, there was black limo and sports cars parked everywhere in the front door. Dozen of men in black suits stood by the door.

"Who are these people?" The Mary Sue asked. (You want to know why Kai keep calling her the Mary Sue? Because no one can remember her name!)

Tyson run out and greet Kai. "Hey man, you got to see our new assistant!"

Then they saw a…pink mob (well, in Kai's mind it's a pink mob) walks out slowly. Her golden hair grow all the way to her feet, a headband with pink pearls and diamonds sits o her head. Doesn't her neck hurt? That thing must have at least weight more than a textbook.

Her big blue eyes and pale white skin. Beautifully decorated long pink dress swip to the floor, with a huge ribbon tied to her back. Pink diamonds all around the ribbon and the neck of the dress. Small pink glass slippers with gold feathers…

What the ++++! What's this pink and gold mob doing here! What the hell is with her and the pink thing? They are on the street not some stupid ball room! Don't tell him he has to deal with another Mary sue!

"You're Kai? I'm Rosa • Kethita •Q• Sue• moon •Miko. " She said coldly. "From today I'm going to assist the BBA."

"I don't think Kai-kun need ANOTHER assistant." Mary Sue 1 said. "They've already got me."

"Oh? Who are you?" The pink mob looks as if she just saw something disgusting. "I'm the daughter of god, the richest and youngest CEO in the world. I got my doctor degree when I was 3."

She's sick to the head. Kai thought, he saw Czar leaning against the wall in the valley close by, he must be laughing his head off right now.

"Every male in the world is my boyfriend. They all love me to the death." She continued.

That does it! Kai pushes pass Tyson and started to run. He quickly made some turns and turn back into the valley where Czar is.

Czar half knee on the ground and was laughing uncontrollably. "Dude…help…haha…can't…hahaaaa!"

"You done?" Kai sat down on the box. "There's going to be a welcome party for them you know…"

He shuddered. "Any plans for that?"

"Yeah…just wait. Oh, meet me in room 9 before the party." He smiled. "Bring some fresh tomatoes with you."

"So...What will happen when 2 marry sues face off?" Czar asked smoothly. And they look back to the two colorful girls on the street. "I wonder..."

"I think there s your answer." Kai points, The new marry sue clings on to the other girls' clothes, causing her to fall and eat a mouthful of dirt.

She stood up and shouts angrily at the other. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think you're doing to my Kai-kun?"

"Your Kai-kun? His mine!"

"How dare you!"

"Kai-kun has already fall for my beauty" She said proudly. Kai want to scream, which reaction means he fall for her?  
"No, Kai'd love my beauty more. We will settle this at the party. " She said. Then the two go to separate directions.

He looks back at Czar and a horrible feeling overcome him. It's that devious little smile of his again. Whenever that smile appears it means someone's going to get it, hard.

He both love and hates his best friend so much because Czar is so damn _unpredictable_. Just when he thinks something's about to happen, Czar turns it around and he's thrown for a loop. Czar likes to bring things to the extremes, all while making others act like fools. He enjoys turning everything/challenge into a game and breaking/bending rules.

It is fun and exciting to watch what Czar had in store. It's also kind of annoying not knowing what's going to happen next. And sometimes Czar bring things a _little _too extreme, which he seldomly ever apologize for.

Whatever, they are still best friends aren't they.


End file.
